Finally Rui's Turn
by littlemissnadeshiko
Summary: Rui needs to get away from Makino&Domyouji because they remind him of what could have been. He goes to Cali and meets Masako Saito, a local. He falls for her, but has to go to Japan. When he returns, Sojiro has a sister. Wait, is that HIS Masako! RR
1. Chapter One: Sojiro's Sister

Finally, Rui's Turn.

Title change! Apparently, there's another FF out there called 'A Girl For Rui' and my old title was 'A Girl For Rui To Call His Own', so I changed it. (thanks az09!)

**A/N** In AP English, I was staring out the window, desperately needing to get away from the fat substitute trying to sleep instead of teach, when a thought struck me. Why does Rui never have a girl that loves him back? And then I was like, what if Sojiro had a sister he never knew about? What if… They got together?! Based on my fantasies, please no flames. R/R!

**Full Summary**: Drama Based. Desperately needing to get away from the couples lingering around him, Rui goes to Malibu, California in one of his father's many vacation mansions. While surfing, he befriends Masako Saito, a local, and it's love at first sight for both of them. But from previous experiences, Rui doesn't want to get too close, but ends up falling for her harder. Reality gets to Rui, and before he knows it, it's time to go back to Japan. Once he steps foot in Japan, drama ensues. Sojiro has a sister he just found out about and her name's Masako. Rui's Masako.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Hana Yori Dango or the characters in it, only Masako.

Chapter One: Sojiro's Sister

Sojiro's POV

What the hell are those two arguing about now? I sit at the top of our marble staircase, like I have done many times in the past, listening in on the fighting going on downstairs in the ballroom.

"PREGNANT? YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER? Tell me, since when? Was it before or after Sojiro was born?" Mother yells. This is why I hate it when Father comes home. There's always a new secret to be revealed, a new woman for my mother to discover, but this is a first. I have a sister?

"After Sojiro was born." My normally strong and independent father says meekly.

"How long after?" Mother replies quietly.

"Two and a half years after." He looks away from Mother, clearly ridden with guilt.

"So when our son was two, you went off and impregnated a random slut?" Mother falls to the ground, sobs escaping from her lips. I thought Father would leave her there like he always did, but he did the strangest thing; he bent down beside her and held her as she cried. He held her and she let him.

"Kumiko, I love you, and if I've hurt you that badly, then feel free to leave me. I know that I've been an awful father to Souchirou and Sojiro, and I've been a bad husband to you, so you can do what Souchirou did. It won't be a matter of time until Sojiro leaves me, too." A few tears escaped from Father's eyes, too.

"No, Hideo, I'm not leaving you. I'm not going to abandon what's left of our family. I love you, too, and I hate the fact that you do all this crap behind my back, but I'm not leaving. We said our vows, for better or for worse, I'm going to be by your side. Hideo, you know I'm a woman of my word."

"Kumiko, I'm so sorry."

"You're not yet forgiven. But for now I'm more worried about your daughter."

"She's turning seventeen in two months. I missed so much."

"Go get her. You, Hideo Nishikado, are going to go to wherever your daughter is, and you're going to apologize your ass off. You're going to take her back here, properly introduce Sojiro and Souchirou to their little sister, and you're going to spoil her. And you're going to love her, too. I'll go drag Souchirou from Kyoto." She peels herself from Father's embrace and walks away, leaving Father to arrange things.

I abruptly stand up and make a mad dash to my room, as I hear Mother's heels clicking up the marble staircase. I sit at my desk, pretending to be on the computer, just as she opens the door.

"Jiro, honey we need to talk." She sits on my bed, patting the space next to her, indicating that I should sit next to her. Something I haven't done since I was little. I nod, and slowly make my way across the room to my slightly crying mother.

"You have a sister."

"I heard. You don't have to explain." I reply, not wanting her to go through the embarrassment of what my father did to her. She wraps her arms around me.

Rui's POV

"Sojiro, don't worry about it. If your mom needs you, then she needs you. Alright, I'll see you in two weeks." I say into my cell phone, hang up, and then turn to Akira, Tsukasa and Tsukushi, who are holding hands. Tsukushi and Tsukasa, the main reason why I'm leaving for California. I really loved Makino. But she loves Tsukasa and Tsukasa loves her. All I can do is smile and congratulate them about it. But for now, I need to get away.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you guys in two weeks, right?" I ask, smiling at the three of them.

"Mm. Good luck, Hanazawa Rui. Have fun for me 'kay?" Makino comes up and gives me a hug, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Tsukasa growling.

"Yeah, Rui, check out all those American girls for me." Akira winks and slaps my shoulder.

"See you, Rui." Tsukasa smiles and throws me an apple. I catch it, wave, and turn to the terminal.

**A/N** I didn't know Sojiro's parents names so I made them up, and I'm not sure if that's really Sojiro's brother's name, so I guessed. I think he has a little brother, but oh well.. Too lazy to write him in, besides I think it would mess up the whole Masako existing thing. And I'm too lazy to change Souchirou's name spelling if it's wrong. Reviews would make my day. X3 Constuctive Critisism is welcome, but nothing too harsh.

Also, to get the facts straight, Sojiro was two and a half when Hideo got some other woman pregnant, so nine months later, baby on board! So that would make Sojiro currently twenty, and Masako sixteen turning seventeen, and that makes that a three year age difference which would be the age Sojiro was when Masako was born.. I think? I don't know, my brain hurts from chemistry formulas.


	2. Chapter Two: Welcome To So Cal

Finally, Rui's Turn

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. I'm asking for it on my Christmas list though! I only own Masako Saito-Nishikado.

Chapter Two: Welcome to So Cal

Rui's POV

"Mr. Hanazawa, welcome to Los Angeles. I hope you had a pleasant flight," The stewardess smiles flirtingly at me as we begin to disembark the plane. She's gorgeous, standing 5'5" with stunning grey eyes, tanned skin, and traces of Japanese ancestry, and yet all I can think about is Makino. What's wrong with me? I give her a small smile, and brush by her, rude I know, but I just wasn't in the mood. I came to California to go surfing, watch the sun set over the horizon, and relax with no intention of finding someone new.

Once outside, I see that my father's chauffeur has already claimed my baggage, including my two surfboards. With a polite bow, and a courteous smile, he opens the door to the car and I climb in, waiting for him to take me to Malibu.

Sojiro's POV

I sit at the café with Akira, waiting for Tsukasa, Tsukushi, and Yuuki to arrive so I could tell them all what happened. Absentmindedly, I start tearing up the menu, anxious to tell everyone.

"Sojiro, calm down. Is the news that bad?" Akira tears what's left of the menu out of my hands.

"Depends on how you look at it. For me, it's just unbelievable."

"Sorry we're late!" Tsukushi runs into the café, out of breath with Yuuki and Tsukasa trailing after her. They take their seats, and they can tell it's serious.

"Nishikado-san, what's the matter?" Yuuki asks worriedly.

"I have a little sister." I carefully say, the words sounding foreign and unnatural to my mouth. The four of them look at me as if I've spoken in French. After a few moments of gawking and unbelievable looks being exchanged, Akira speaks up.

"A sister. Wha--? How?"

"Apparently, my dad got some woman pregnant when I was two and a half." I embarrassingly look down at my cup of coffee.

"KAWAIIII! When do we get to meet her? Have you met her yet? Does she look like you?" Yuuki spills in what seems like one whole sentence, while Tsukasa looks at her strangely and mutters "Stupid commoner.." Makino hears and pushes him out of his chair.

"Yuuki-chan, breathe! I don't know when you'll meet her, because I haven't even met her yet, and if I haven't met her, then I have no clue what the hell she looks like."

"Oi Sojiro, how's Aunty taking the news?" Tsukasa pipes up, after he settles back into his chair.

"She's pissed at dad, but I guess she's always wanted a daughter so she's up to having her live with us." I reply, feeling queasy at the thought of Masako living with us. Living with a teenaged girl? A very moody teenaged girl at that? For twenty years, I've had our house under my control, and now a girl, my sister, is going to ruin everything.

Rui's POV

The sun is beginning to set as we arrive at Father's oceanfront mansion leaving a clear unobstructed view of the Pacific Ocean. I walk up three flights of stairs into the master's bedroom while the servants put away my belongings. I make my way to the gleaming French doors, swing them wide open, and step out onto the balcony, and lean on the glass railing. There's a pool off to the side of the house, swings that I used to play on as a little boy, then there's the ocean where I first learned how to surf. Feels great to be back here, but still, I wish that I actually had someone here with me, to hold as I watch the sun set over the Pacific Ocean. The last glowing rays of the sun subside and I'm left with darkness.

A/N I'm going to update once more hopefully, before I leave for the Philippines. :) I'll be there for Christmas and New Year's so I'll probably be too busy to type up a new chapter, but I'll try to write something on the plane ride to and from the Philippines. If not, then I won't be updating until 2008. Jeez, the year went by fast, didn't it? Please R/R, constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be too harsh. Thanks for reading, and if I don't update after this chapter, then Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays and have an awesome New Year!

Always,

littlemissnadeshiko


End file.
